Blade Knight
Blade Knight is a common enemy in Kirby series. Blade Knight is a tiny soldier armed with a sword. He is commonly seen wearing a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with red tassels at the tip, a pink mouth guard beneath the helmet, large shoulder pads, blue beneath the body white gloved arms emerging from the sides, and golden boots. The blade of its sword has a sharp projection emerging halfway up on each side. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Blade Knight can be found pacing back and forth for short distances while swinging its weapon about in wide slashes. He makes no effort to move from this spot. Swallowing it grants the Sword ability. Blade Knight also appears in Vegetable Valley's Museum. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Blade Knight appears in various levels. He can be found pacing back in forth in a limited range where he swings his weapon back and forth to unleash a flurry of quick-paced slashes and Sword Beams to hurt Kirby. If swallowed, it gives the Sword ability. Blade Knight appears as the Helper for the Sword ability as well, having access to the range of attacks that Kirby can use. Unlike Sword Knight, Blade Knight is unable to use the powerful upward thrust. In the game's remake, Blade Knight, along with Sword Knight, can be summoned by Meta Knight in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Blade Knight is also playable in Helper to Hero, where he has a blue upper body, brown lower body and tan shoes. He can also be seen as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe. ''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Blade Knight appears in Kirby's Pinball Land on the top stage of Wispy-Woods Land, after the player has defeated King Dedede at least once, and when the player causes the Twisters to spin for a sufficiently long amount of time. This adds 77700 points to the player's score. Blade Knight will appear in the center of the stage. He does not move and cannot be hit. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Blade Knight is first introduced in Cookie Country, and appears in many other worlds thereafter. He also appears in the Sword Challenge. ''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' Blade Knight appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Sword Challenge, the Smash Combat Chamber, and Magolor Race 1, 3, and EX. In the Anime Blade Knight appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and servant of Meta Knight. He and Sword Knight were once thieves that encountered Meta Knight whilst he was being chased by WolfWrath. Meta Knight saved their lives by eventually driving WolfWrath away and the two became indebted to him for doing so. They eventually followed Meta Knight to Dream Land where they became servants of King Dedede. He and Sword Knight are known to be expert Mechanics as they are known to be able to fix machinery (mostly Spaceships, and thus, probably helped in the construction of the Halberd). In The Kirby Derby - Part I, they converted Kirby's broken Spaceship to be fit to use in a race King Dedede recently announced. In the Japanese Version he speaks coherently, whilst in the dub, his words are so badly formed that his speech is literally gibberish, although this is most likely because of the face mask. The key things he says (especially names) can usually be made out clearly. He and Sword Knight are almost always seen together. In the English version, he speaks in an Australian accent. Gallery KSS_Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight in Kirby Super Star Blade_Knight.png|Blade Knight in Kirby Triple Deluxe Trivia *In Kirby Super Star/''Super Star Ultra'' and Nightmare in Dream Land, Blade Knight's damage sprite shows his mouth guard unhinged, showing a single eye. *Blade Knight appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros Brawl. This model was likely used for his first Kirby 3D appearance. *In Sword Knight and Blade Knight's flash-back in episode 26 of the anime, Blade Knight is seen using an axe, a possible reference to Ax Knight. *In Kirby's Adventure, Blade Knight featured antennae, and now features tassels. This probably means he was meant to be an alien like most enemies and was later changed to a knight to fit his name. *In the anime, Blade Knight is sometimes called Blade for short. *Blade Knight features a belt in the anime. A similar style belt has been featured in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, but it is horizontal rather than slightly diagonal as in the anime. *Blade Knight is the only helper in Kirby Super Star Ultra to be a helper to both Kirby and Meta Knight. Category:Kirby Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anime Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Heroes